


Is this love?

by VanaBanana



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanaBanana/pseuds/VanaBanana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tasha and Steve working their relationship up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friends.

Captain America and Black Widow.  
Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff.  
The two share big respect, no matter who they go as.  
                                                                                                                    *

In last few weeks, Natasha has found herself going to Steve's room more often, with a cup of hot chocolate for him- he loves chocolate- and a cup of tea for herself. There, they sit together on the sofa, her feet in his lap, and she listens to him, to the War Stories, while he massages her feet, at which he is so good.  
Natasha rather enjoys in listening to him, it must be the intonation of the voice, that often sets her asleep, and then Steve stops talking, and continues with massaging, not sleeping at all. He always thinks that it's because his stories bore her, but it is still a nice thing, he feels special to be the one who can see Natasha while sleeping, and, damn, she looks so innocent in her sleep.

The day when she's listening about Bucky has come, and while Steve talks, he can't help but notice her expression, her frowning; James had a good life, so Steve changes subject to talking about pink eye-patch that Stark bought for Fury.

And, the day when his stories end comes as well. Natasha knows about Peggy, although Steve never mentioned her, but she doesn't ask. If it's something important, he would mention it.

                                                                                                           *

When Steve goes on a mission, Natasha keeps coming to his bedroom with a cup of hot chocolate. No one really knows why she does that, but Tony, finally, gathers all of his courage to ask the famous Widow about it.  
"Hey, Tasha, Captain Tightpants isn't here, whatcha doin' in his room?" Tony aks once he finds and stops her from entering the room. Natasha gives him an eyebrow, doubting if she should answer, but she does, "He likes the chocolate, and he may come home sooner than expected." With that, Tasha leaves the billionaire confused and sits on the sofa in Steve's bedroom.

He's not coming earlier, so she drinks the hot chocolate instead.


	2. I do not know how to dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Switching to past tense.

Steve returned from the mission, just a few weeks ago.  
Natasha did not ask anything, until one day.

 

The day Natasha ran on Steve in the kitchen was usual; he'd wake up early and prepare food, she'd watch him, others eventually joining them in spending the most time of the day together.  
This time it was different.

Walking into the kitchen, Nat peered at the pan over Steve's shoulders. "Usual, huh?" Steve moved his head, only to end up with almost bumping their noses, which caused a quiet chuckle from both sides. "As usual," he replied quickly, putting the food on plates, while Nat sat on the chair, looking at him absently.

"Something wrong?" Steve asked with his arched brow as he joined her on the table, after a couple of minutes. Nat blinked at him for a few times before replying, "Steve,'' she spoke quietly, almost too quietly. "Do you want to dance?"  
The other stared at her for a moment, thoughts running wild through his mind before he finally came with a reply: "I do not know how to dance, Nat."

"I could teach you."

"It'd be a time waste."

"I'll meet you at seven in the lobby."

Steve didn't have time to reply, other Avengers entering the room.

 

Seven O'clock.  
Time to go.

Natasha was already in the lobby, dressed casually, whcih would fit in for the dance which she decides to take him. "Captain," she smiled at the man, looking him over.  
"I think this is good," Steve said, smiling in his awkward way and looking her over- she was stunning, but he quickly removed the thoughts from his mind; she was a team member after all. When she nodded, the awkward smile grew into a pleased grin. "I still think that you won't be able to do anything."

"Don't underestimate me."  
"I won't."  
"Come here."

 

The loud music kind of hurt Steve's ears, but he did not object, looking at the dancing people, studying.  
Natasha was watching Steve, at one point pulling him to a less crowded place. With a whoa, Steve looked at her, his face asking her what instead of words.

"Time to move your legs, Cap," she grinned at him, the responce from the captain being a nod only.

 

And so they danced, rather good, for his surprise, until late night.  
Soon, they went home-- meeting wiggly eyebrows of Tony and laughing.  
As soon as they were alone, Natasha pressed a kiss onto Steve's cheek, causing him to blush and then disappeared.

"Great," Steve muttered. He really did not need this.


	3. The movie night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit more of persons in.

Days since the dance passed quickly, not Natasha mentioning it, not Steve.

*

  


Steve was being sat in the lounge, ready to watch the Nosferatu, rather pleased that he managed to find the movie, in a good state, for it was an old piece of work. He put the disc into the DVD player and leaned back onto the sofa, rather calmed and happy.  
The movie passed, at least first fifteen minutes, and Steve was rather glad that the movie industry progressed, even if he loved Nosferatu dearly.

  


*

  


At once, he was stopped, for his look went to the noise at the doors. It was the team; at least rest of them.  
"Cap, why are you watching this?" Clint asked as he sat by the soldier on the sofa, "It's horrible."  
"I li--" Steve was cut off as Tony said something unrecognizable and switched the movie to Friends with Benefits. Soon after, everyone was planted on the sofa, Clint's bow constantly being put in front of Bruce's face.

And, Steve liked the movie, even when he said that he did not.

"I wouldn't be surprised if I entered the room once and saw you were watching porn all together," Natasha rolled her eyes from the doorway. Suddenly, all the boys slightly jumped. Tony winked, "And you'd enjoy watching us watch porn." At the remark, Steve and Bruce both prodded Tony, for sake of his own life. And even though that, Natasha joined them.

"I do not understand what is the point of the so called blow jobs," Steve mumbled. "Oh my god someone give this guy a blow!" Tony whined jokingly, which ended up with everyone glaring at him. He shrugged, "Really, someone should."

*

 

When the movie ended, Natasha stayed to clean up the mess boys made.  
"I appreciate the dance," Steve said before he headed out of the room. Nat looked at him, a rare sincere smile appearing on her face, "We can go again, you know."

"Saturday?"  
"Saturday."  
"Wear your best shoes."  
"Don't think I won't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I made you chuckle.


End file.
